It is well known that different classes of high polymeric material are not susceptible to dyeing by one or more types of dyes, are weakly adherent, that is they do not possess the property of affecting a bond between solid surfaces and they have a weak sealability. This is due to the fact that the polymer lacks functional groups which are also known as dye or adhesive receptors with which the dye molecules or adhesive molecules may combine. The best type of combination or dye molecules or adhesive molecules would be by grafting, but till now there was no industrially satisfactory manner of accomplishing this.
Among this group of high polymeric materials are the polyolefins, particularly polypropylene, the polyesters and polyvinylchloride.
In the case of polypropylene it is well known that such polymer, particularly the polypropylene which is partially or completely crystalline, can be melt spun into synthetic fibers having unusual physical properties. However, this polymer is subject to the above-mentioned inherent disabilities which greatly restrict its utility, particularly in the fabrication of general purpose fibers and films.
While polyesters such as the polyethylene terephthalates and also polyvinylchloride can be more easily dyed than polypropylene, nevertheless, only limited types of dyes can be used and the color fastness is not always satisfactory.